Fighting Ones' Deamons
by Carlie-j.m
Summary: As leader of his lands,Inuyasha must go to war with his men.Kagome and their son wait at the castle for his return.Inuyasha is proclaimed dead, and his captain makes the moves on Kagome.But a discovery was made. Not my idea, Reviewing past stories
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome wake up. Kagome, we need to talk.. Kagome please wake up." Inuyasha wispered into Kagome's ear.

"hmm.. Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked her husband with a soft smile.

Inuyasha didn't look alright. He had disgruntled look to his beautiful features. "Kagome we need to talk, war has been waged against us."

Kagome's smile disapeared instantly and now was struck with fear. She knew when war was waged that the lords always fought with their men. This meant Inuyasha was leaving her.

"This means your leaving me doesn't it?" Inuyasha couldn't bare to see her heart broken face. After a few dreadful minutes he finally replied "Yes, the men and I leave tomorrow morning at the break of dawn."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moved her hand to his face trying to get him to look at her. "Inuyasha, take me with you! I will be alot of help, you know I will, and-" she was cut off before she could finish. "Kagome you know damn well I wont take you into battle! Like it or not your going to stay home and run the palace while i'm gone!"

Kagome's eye's started forming tears, she didn't want to risk the chance in losing Inuyasha. They had defeated Naraku four years ago and now were settled in, in Inuyasha's castle, which his father had left him long ago. They were now married and mates. They had a son two years before Naraku was defeated. There little boy was the age of six. The name he was name given was "Sota" after his uncle, who he looked near identical to. Their lives were just getting back on track, then this. Were the gods themselves trying to test them, hadn't they proven enough already?

A tear slid down Kagome's cheek now, but before it fell could fall to their bed, it was caught by inuyasha's hand caressing her cheeks, that we're now turning a rosy red. "Kagome your the only one I truly trust to run things around here. Especially with Sango and Miroku living in Kaede's village. I will leave Hintei to help you with things." Inuyasha said it as if it were the problem.

She visibly stiffend after his words, and gave a look of bewilderment. "How can you not get it Inuyasha? Your leaving and you may not make it back to me! I don't want to lose you.. I can't lose you! I-i have given it all up for you, for us.. I can no longer return to my home in my era. Bringing back Kohaku destroyed the Sacred Jewel. You and your son are the only family I have left, I don't want to lose you Inuyasha. Souta can't grow up without a father." Kagome could barely get her last words out, she was crying to hard so say any more.

"Kagome.. I promise you, your sacrifice's for me won't go in vain. I will return to you and our son, I love you guys more than anything in the world." Inuyasha said while pulling the crying figure into his arms. He felt so bad, almost as if he was betraying her by leaving. Not only would he keep his promise to Kagome, it would be his only reason to live, to see his beloved and son once again.

Kagome moved from his grasp and got up, whipping away the remainder of her tears. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Don't look at me that way Inuyasha it's your last day here until you return, and your spending it with Sota and I. It may be a while until this happens again..." She turned around to try to gain her compsure once again.

"Come on i think Sota's in the garden playing." Kagome turned to a chair in the corner of their room where her rob was messly layed across.

Inuyasha followed his love to the door. They were walking down the hall in silence. Inuyasha could tell that she was still trying to hold her tears in, even if she wouldn't addmit it. She was always one to stay strong through tough times. Inuyasha sped up a bit to be side by side with her and grabbed her shaking hand. He wanted to comfort her as much as possible. Earning a weak smile, he began to rub soothing cirlcles.

They turned the corner to see their son playing with his soccerball that Kagome had got him before she sealed herself in the feudal era for good.

Kagome sighed a little before calling for her son. She really din't want to have to see the look on his face, it would kill her deep inside. "Sota! Sota, come over her would you please!" Kagome said while waving her hand signaling him to come over.

"Yeah mom?" Sota asked panting a little while showing a smile.

"Sota your father and I need to talk to you about something. Would you come with us please?" Kagome had asked her son "Sure mom."

They walked to a clearing in the garden and sat down. It was pretty quiet till Kagome spoke up "You know your father loves us very much and never would do anything to hurt us right?" Sota looked at his mother a tad confused as to where this conversaition was going "Of course I do mom, dad is our protecter" He looked at his father to see if he could see the emotions that his mother was not putting out so clearly. But all he could see was his father looking towards the ground.

"Sota, have you heard anything around the palace lately?" Inuyasha finally asked looking at his son.

"Like what father?" Sota asked

"Sota, war was declared on us. I will be leaving with the wrest of the men tomorrow morning before the break of dawn." Inuyasha finally got his sentence out. Sota didn't say anything he just stared his face showed no emotions. It was his eye's that said everything. His eye's started to water, but before a tear could fall Inuyasha stood up and walked over to him. "Sota would you come and walk with me? Kagome we will be right back ok." Kagome's expression went from sencerity for her son to understanding. She knew what Inuyasha was going to do. It was perfect timing for a man to man conversation.

Inuyasha walked away from the garden, and started heading towards the forest. Sota was hot on his heals trying to catch up.

They had been walking for sometime now and were in the middle of the forest. Sota looked down trying to comprehind what he had been told already. His father was leaving him and his mother, and with war it's hard to tell when he could return. That's if he returns.

"Raccoon Dog. It's good to see you again." Inuyasha said with a warm smile. Sota peered around his father to actually see a real raccoon dog.

"Inuyasha! You know darn straight that's not my name." The raccoon dog complained "I know it's not your name. It's just your name slips my mind sometimes. So it's just easier for me to call you Raccoon Dog." Inuyasha gave a sarcastic smile.

"That's the kind of thanks I get for giving you guys a transportation?! You guys really have not changed.." The raccoon sighed "Well if you guys want to get there and back before noon the you better hurry up and get on. We got a ways to go."

"Sota." Inuyasha looked down at his son. "This is your uncle Miroku's friend the Raccoon dog. He will be taking us to our destination today." Inuyasha walked over to the raccoon, who was now transformed into his flying figure. Inuyasha bowed, over the time as a lord forced manners into his thick skull. "Don't be so rude son. Bow and pay your respects to him."

"Huh?" Sota looked at his father for a second as if he were speaking a differnt language. "Bow stupid." Inuyasha put his hand on his head, forcing him to bow and finally get the concept.

They got on and were off to the mysterious place Inuyasha was taking his son. Inuyasha smelt that someone was becoming sick. So he turned to his son and just as he did so, Sota became ill all over him.

"Ahh! Sota! That's so disgusting!!!" Inuyasha said as cleaned off his Kimono.

Inuyasha was in the process of getting all the puke off his kimono when Sota looked down "Sorry father."

Inuyasha turned to look at Sota. "Don't appalogize.... I should had kinda known that you might get a ....'little' sick from flying since it's you first time..."

Sota much reminded Inuyasha of himself when he was younger. He would grow up to be a fine young man, and would risk anything to protect what was close and special to him. Inuyasha knew that, that meant Kagome would always be safe.

"Father - where exactly are we going?" Sota asked curiously, since his father never said anything before they took flight, Sota had become slightly curious.

The only reply Sota got from Inuyasha was "Keh." Sota knew not to ask to many questions, growing up as royalty you have to have manners on at All times. So he left his question to be truly unanswered.

It seemed like they had been traveling for hours, Sota's stomach was growling, Inuyasha was thirsty... and their ride was falling asleep?!

"Wake up you stupid Racoon Dog!" Inuyasha got up yelling, "You better not make us crash! Get up!" Inuyasha was starting to get irritated that he still wasn't waking up. So Inuyasha pulled up his sleeve and with one swift movement he directed his anger into his fist.

A couple of hours later they had landed and the 'Racoon Dog' still had a throbing lump on his head.

"Father did you really have to hit him that hard?" Sota asked while looking back at Hachi, he felt bad the lump seemed to be getting bigger and turning a dark purple.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder seeing his son give a little scoul at him. "Hmp. You sound too much like your mother. If I hadn't hit him when I did we would had crashed, and been set way of course. It only would had taken us longer to get where we need to. It was the simplest choice, now hurry up." Inuyasha yelled over shoulder.

Sota let out a sigh, his father was right but he still felt bad for Hachi. He could practically here the bump beating from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Souta hadn't been walking through the forest long before, Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop, causing Soutas small form to bump into him with enough force to bounce off and land on his butt.

Unfortunately the landing wasn't as smooth as it should had been seeing as they were in a grassy area. No, he had to land on the only rock in the whole open space. Not only was it the only rock, it had an edgy spike pointing up.

Inuyasha turned around with tessaiga in hand ready to blow what ever offender caused his son to scream like a little girl. He looked around for a minute to find the only person around was his son jumping up and down grabbing his ass.

"Uh.. What the hell are ya doing Sota?" Inuyasha quirked his head to the side trying to understand why his son was groping his butt.

Sota finally turned around with little tears welling up in his eyes, "That rock punctured my ass!"

He pointed to the offending object, "You see what it did to me?!?"

Turning around so his father could see what he was talking about, Sota moved his hand from his butt revealing a whole in his kimono going through his hakamas and illuminating a red gouge in his rear. Around the edge of the small gouge you could see it starting to bruise, a little purple was forming around the outer layer of the wound.

Inuyasha slapped his hand over his mouth and turned back around before his son could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to embarrass his son even more by laughing uncontrollably at his injured ass. But it was just to damn funny!

Once he thought he could control his laughter he turned around to ask if he was alright, however the pissed off look his son was giving him broke his mask.

"Quit laughing at me this fucking hurts! What kind of dad are you," Sota stomped his foot agrily.

He tried to control his laughter, he really did. But the squirt looked to much like his mother when she through her fits. It was almost like having two Kagome's in one house.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes snickering hear and there, until it hit him. The little shit was cussing. If Kagome heard her 'special little boy' talking like this she'd kill him!

"Hey, short shit. Watch your mouth, your mother will kick your ass if she hears you talking like that." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder while walking over to his destination.

Sota lifter his eyebrow at his fathers comment. "Where do you think I learned it from?"

He watched his father walk only a little father before he sat down in beside an old well. Thankful that they had finally reached a place where he could get something to drink he ignored his pain and ran towards the well. He finally reached only to find that it was filled with demon bones. It was kind of eerie, it was dark and had vines running down it.

Turning towards Inuyasha, Sota looked at him questionably. Why were they here? Did the run down well have something to do with it?

Before he could voice his question Inuyasha spoke. "We don't talk about the past often do we?"

Sota looked at him a little confused about his comment but merely shook his head to answer the question.

Inuyasha looked at the sky and continued "You don't know of how your mother and I met, or of the reasons why I hold her so close to my heart. I didn't always like your mother Sota." Inuyasha tilted his head to look at his confused son.

"I loved another at a different time, her name was Kikyo. However it didn't last. She was the shikon miko, in charge of protecting the shikon jewel. She injured a badly hurt bandit, and he ended up falling in love with her. He couldn't move so he offered his body to demons, in hopes that one day he would have her. Unfortunately for him he couldn't control himself any more and the demon became in control. His name was Naraku." Inuyasha looked off in a daze like he wasn't in his time, but in the past.

Sota listened intent on hearing everything that his father spoke. He had asked before about his parents past except they would shake their heads and say something along the lines of 'the past is better off in the past' or 'we'll tell you when you're older. There was no way in hell he was going to pass up this story.

"He pinned Kikyo and I against each other. He made it seem like I only wanted the jewel to become a full demon, and made me believe that she had betrayed me. So in spite I took the jewel, she ended pinning me to a tree for 50 years. That is until your mother set me free. She looked so much like Kikyo, because she was her reincarnation. Because she looked like her I despised her at first. The Shikon jewel was embedded in her body and ripped out by a demon. I tried to kill her for it."

"You tried to kill mom? What is wrong with you?! She is my mother!" Sota shouted outraged at the fact that his own father tried to kill his mother.

Inuyasha looked at his pissed off son and only patted the ground next to him hinting for him to sit back down and let him finish the story. Grudgingly Sota obliged.

"I couldn't kill her because the older miko put a subjugation beads on me, and when Kagome said the blasted word I would slam into the ground, leaving outlined craters of me everywhere." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sota laughed at his fathers tone, "What was the word?"

Inuyasha growled and spat out the word "Sit."

Unable to contain the laughter building up in him Sota burst into a laughing fit. Oh the irony! His father being an heir from the dog demon clan, it so fit his religion.

Inuyasha sent spiteful eyes at his only heir trying to talk himself out of ringing his little neck for laughing at him. "Shut the hell up!" he bellowed.


End file.
